Our Lives Together
by Megaroni
Summary: L/J fic, starting in their seventh year. It will become a series. PG for romance!
1. 'The Lasts'

*Author's Note* Hey everyone! I've started getting really into Lily and James things, so I'm gonna write a bunch of my own! This one will be a short series about their adult life. I'll still work on Wishes and Dreams. Oh, and if you haven't read Wishes and Dreams, please do! I'm so proud of it, and I want everyone to read it! Now, be nice! This is my first L/J fic! Please review and enjoy!  
  
*Disclaimer* Lily, James, Sirius, Lupin, Pettigrew, all those people belong to JK Rowling. See, I didn't say Bloomsbury or WB, cause they just own them! But JK, well, she OWNS them! They're her babies! The others just help her take care of them. Like a grandma can say that a grandchild is hers, cause she created the babies parents, and without them, there is no baby, but they belong to the parents, cause they created the baby. Know what I'm sayin? Anyway, I'm rambling now. Let's just say, they don't belong to me, only the original characters do.  
  
OUR LIVES TOGETHER  
CHAPTER 1  
THE LASTS  
  
"I can't believe this is our last Halloween feast!" Lily Evans squealed excitedly as her and her friends headed down to the Great Hall. They were in their seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
"I know! These years have flown by!" Lily's best friend and fellow Gryffindor Arabella Figg shared her excitement. But Lily's boyfriend James and his friends didn't seem to share their feelings.  
"Big deal! So it's our last Halloween feast here! It's not like it's the end of the world and we'll never see each other again." Sirius Black replied, scowling. 'Sirius, always the tough guy.' Lily thought.  
"Oh, hon, come on! It IS a big deal. Maybe we're a little over excited about it." Arabella said. Arabella and Sirius had been dating on again off again for the past three years. Right now, they were on again. You couldn't always tell it, but they were totally in love with each other.  
"You guys do this with everything! 'Oh, it's our last Sorting Feast!' 'It's our last first day!' 'Oh, it's the last stupid Double Potion on a Friday in September during a quarter moon!' Gimme a break!" Sirius spat. Arabella recoiled, obviously hurt.  
"Don't take it personally, Bella. Sirius is just mad cause he got ANOTHER detention from Proffessor Walker. And believe me, that WON"T be the last." Lily said, shooting a look at Sirius. Proffessor Walker, the Potions master, had given Sirius yet another detention. This time he had really earned it, though. They were making Polyjuice Potions today, which not every class got to do. This years seventh years had been given the task as a challenge. The entire year, as a whole, excelled at Potions, and Proffessor Walker was always looking for another way to challenge them. Sirius had asked to got to the bathroom. Unbeknownst to everyone else, Sirius had collected hairs of all his classmates. On his way out to the bathroom and on his way back in, he dropped someone's hair in every cauldron. Everyone knew when something was wrong when they drank the Potions and had turned into someone across the room. They were supposed to change into their partner, and vice versa. Most students were laughing at the prank, but Lucius Malfoy had made a big stink about it. Everyone knew that Sirius did it, because his was the only potion that came out right. Walker had given him a detention, but only one, which had surprised everyone that he was so lenient. Apparently, Walker had enjoyed the prank, but he couldn't let a student get away with that.  
"But that's not the worst part!" Sirius moaned. "We had Divination next, and the Potions hadn't worn off. Everyone took their normal seat, but Trelawney was confused! That's a Gryffindor/Ravenclaw class, but she had Slytherin's in it. When we explained the whole thing to her, she got so made that SHE gave me a detention too! When I asked her why, she said that I had wasted too much time. So I get to spend to evenings with my two least favorite teachers!"  
"Wow, Sirius that is bad." James Potter said sympathetically. "Especially with Trelawney, she really had no right to no that."  
"Sirius, you had to know something was going to happen! These teachers have had you for seven years! They know what you're like! And you knew you were going to get punished." Arabella exclaimed. Sirius opened his month to defend himself, but Arabella wasn't done with her rant. "What is it with you and trouble!? It's like a magnet that attracts you! Sirius, you're a smart person, but sometime you're so stupid! You could've been head boy if you hadn't goofed off so much! Not that I'm not happy that James got it," she added with a smile, "But, Sirius, you have so much potential! If you don't use it, your life will go down the drain..."  
"Well, if mine goes down, I'm taking you with me!" and with that, Sirius scooped the petite Bella off her feet and ran down the hall with her.  
"Sirius Alfred Black! You put me down!!" Bella screeched, pounding on his back. Lily, James, Remus, and Peter ran after them, laughing all the way. When Sirius put her down, they found themselves in the Entrance Hall, getting annoyed looks from many people.   
"Alright Bella, I'll put you down, but only cause you used my middle name! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Sirius said.  
"Well, I did, and it worked." Bella said, pulling out her mirror. "Oh, now look at my hair!" Bella's long brown hair had slipped out of its bun and was down just hanging on her back.  
"Bella, you're still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Sirius said, kissing her.  
"Thank you, sweetie. But that doesn't fix my hair!" Bella said, turning back to her mirror.  
Sirius turned around and shrugged to the guys. They mouthed 'Women', but Lily caught them.   
"Sirius, James, you have every right to say that, just not when your girlfriends are right here and armed with wands. And you two," Lily said, turning towards Peter and Remus, "you two don't even HAVE girlfriends, so don't talk." Peter and Remus blushed. Both were very shy, especially around girls.  
"You're right Lils! Sorry." James said, then landed a kiss square on her lips.  
"Mm, apology accepted." Lily said, taking his hand and walking into the Great Hall.  
As the six entered the Hall, they looked around at the marvelous Halloween decorations. The Hall was decked out in black and orange and live bats were flying around. Gigantic Jack-o-Lanterns were in every corner of the room and smaller ones were on the tables. The Hall was really done up, because, after all, Halloween is the most important holiday for witches and wizards.  
The six didn't realized how long they'd been admiring the Hall until Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat at the Head Table and said, "Would you six care to sit? Or would you just like to eat there?"  
The Great Hall burst out into laughter, and the girls headed over to the Gryffindor table. James, however, stood there and shouted back to Dumbledore. "I think we'll sit, thanks! We were just taking the time to admire all the teachers' handy work. This place looks magnificent, and I mean that! I LOVE the Jack-o-Lanterns, and the bats..."  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter, but that's all the brown nosing I can take in one day. Please take your seat."  
James shrugged, said "Have it your way!" and walked over to his seat with the guys. Lily and Lizzy were giggling. "James, always the smooth talker." Remus said, giving him a slap on the back.  
"Now that that's taken care of, I suggest we start. In the infamous words of my grandfather: 'Dig in!!'" Dumbledore said, then sat down as food began piling on the tables. As James helped himself to potatoes, he thought back to Lily and Bella's excitement. He WAS going to miss the feasts, and teachers, and classmates, and, well, EVERYTHING. He shook the thoughts out of his head. 'You're going soft James, old boy!! Just live in the present!' he told himself.  
"So, are we going to Hogsmeade tomorrow guys?" Peter asked as he grabbed a biscuit.  
'Sure, why not! We need to stock up on 'supplies'" Remus said with a grin. Lily and Bella just rolled their eyes as the guys made mental checklists of all the prank supplies they needed. The girls knew that they could never stop the guys from pranking: they were pranksters for life, they just had to live with it. But after ten minutes of Zonko's talk, Lily was getting annoyed.  
"Do you guys ever think of anything BESIDES pranking!?" Lily asked them impatiently. The guys seemed taken back by Lily's manner, because she was usually very soft spoken. It was Sirius who replied first:  
"Well, Lils, pranking does consume most of our time. Hey, it's a tough job, but someone has to do it." the girls groaned. "Though, we take time to deal with other important stuff. Like girls..." he said with a devilish grin.  
"And friends!" Remus, the sentimental one, said.  
"And food!" Peter said, motioning with his turkey drum stick.  
"And, occasionally, school." James said. The three other Marauder's stared at him. "What!? I AM Head Boy!" James said.  
Every one laughed. Lily seemed satisfied by their answer, because she returned to her usual cheerful demeanor.  
"Moony, can you pass the peas this way?" Peter asked, calling Remus by his nickname.  
"Ah, yes, Wormtail the Bottomless Pit!" Remus said, but passed the peas none the less.  
"Seriously, Peter, where do you put it all!? You're so skinny!" Arabella said with envy.  
"Fast metabolism. It runs in the family." Peter said, spraying everyone with mashed potatoes as he spoke. "Hey, say it don't spray it!" Sirius said, whiping his face.  
"I would LOVE fast metabolism! Eat whatever you want, however much, and stay so skinny!" Bella said.  
"Hey, you're beautiful just the way you are! You ARE skinny, Bella!" Sirius said, giving his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Yeah, but it takes work!" Bella said, but still smiling at the compliment.  
"The only thing that runs in our family in our messy black hair!" James said, running his fingers through his hair.  
"Yeah, but it's adorable." Lily said, kissing James.  
"Hey! It does have it's good side!" James said, laughing with everyone else.  
"Hey James! How're the plans for the Ravenclaw game??" Henry Manassis ran over. Everyone groaned. Henry, a fifth year, was a huge Quidditch fan, but he didn't have much talent. James, the Captain of the Gryffindor team, had felt so bad about cutting him from the team, that he had made him his assistant. Basically, Henry cheered the team on, served as Equipment Manager, and helped James with plans.  
"Alright, Henry. But I'm having a hard time with counter plans against their Seeker. Matthew is pretty good." James said.  
Lily made an annoyed noise. "Are you saying I'm no match for him??" Lily was Gryffindor Seeker, and a darn good one at that. "Oh, no not at all!" James said, suddenly uncomfortable. "Oh, James, I was just kidding!" Lily said with a smile.  
"Y'know, this'll be our last game EVER against Ravenclaw!" Bella said wistfully.  
The guys groaned. "Oh no, not 'the lasts' again!" Remus said with a sarcastic smile.  
At that moment, Dumbledore stood up, smiling. "Well, it's seems that the night is no longer young. It is nearly ten o'clock, and you all need your sleep. I know the party's over when someone falls asleep, and I believe a first year is dozing in their pumpkin pie," everyone laughed and looked around for the sleeping first year. It was a small Hufflepuff girl. People at her table were gently trying to wake her. "Also, their is a Hogsmeade trip for third years and older. You MUST have your permission slip. And now, I bid you all good night."  
Everyone got up and filed out of the Great Hall. "So that was our last Halloween feast." Bella said sadly.  
"Not again!" Sirius said.  
"Bella, we've been through this before!" Remus said, slapping his forehead.  
"This ISN'T a big deal, Bella!" Peter said.  
"On the contrary! It IS a big deal! Just think, this time next year, we won't be attending that feast. I doubt ANY of us will be here next year!" Lily said.  
"OK, so it is a big deal, just not HUGE. Let's leave it at that." James said, being the peace keeper.  
"OK, I'll agree to that. Now we can kiss and make up, right Bella?" Sirius said.  
"Oh, I guess..." Bella said, mock sadly. Sirius swooped in and pecked her on the cheek.  
"Anyway, are we gonna take our time getting to Hogsmeade tomorrow or wake up early? You know I'm fine either way." Lily asked.  
"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I'm tired. I need some sleep!" James said, yawning.  
"Alright, we can all sleep in tomorrow!" Peter said happily.  
"Woogie Woogie," Sirius said to the Fat Lady's portrait.  
The group scrambled in through the portrait hole. After exchanging good nights, the girls and guys went their separate ways.   
James was right. He WAS tired! His head had just hit the pillow when he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
*A/N* OK, how'd you like it? Not my best work, or my longest, but hey, I tried! Keep in mind it's my first L/J, so it's not the best. PLEASE review and give me some suggestions! Thanx!  
  
  
  



	2. "What if..."

*A/N*OK, here's chapter 2! The times are getting weird, this chapter is like, through Christmas. Anyway, I'm working to get these up along with the rest of Wishes and Dreams. Enjoy!  
  
*Disclaimer*The Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling, the plot is MINE, ALL MINE!!! Wuhhhaaahaha!! :)  
  
OUR LIVES TOGETHER  
CHAPTER 2  
"WHAT IF...."  
  
Lily was up bright and early the next day, despite the fact that they were going to Hogsmeade late. She had a biological clock, and couldn't help it. She had time to shower and change without being disrupted. Lily went down to the Common Room and wrote in her diary, around seven thirty. These were the times she liked most: the peace and quiet of the morning while the sun streamed through the window. Unfortunately, the peace didn't last long enough.  
"OOOOOAOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" came Sirius' horrible Tarzan impression. Lily heard his feet pound on the stairs. When he reached the last landing, he jumped down all eleven stairs, fell into the Common Room, and bounced up. " 'Morning, Lily!" came his chipper greeting.  
"Morning Sirius. What the heck was all that!?" Lily asked, bewildered.  
"That's what we'd ALL like to know!" James said, coming down the stairs. He was followed by a good deal of groggy guys. Arabella and the other girls came down their staircase.  
"Well, it's really Arthur Weasley's fault..." Sirius began. Just then, a bright eyed and bushy tailed Arthur bounded down the stairs. He froze when he saw the angry crowd.  
"What?" he asked, indignantly.  
"Oh, nothing Arthur. I was just explaining to the entire house why I woke them with a Tarzan impression-" Sirius started  
"A really horrible Tarzan impression." Remus added, earning a look from Sirius.  
"Anyway, so here's what happened. This git," he said, pointing towards Arthur, "woke up at, like six o'clock. Well, that would be fine, except he woke ME too! Now, you guys KNOW that I sleep late on week days. I love to sleep on the weekends. I am NOT a morning person..."   
"I noticed," Arthur muttered under his breath.  
"Arthur woke me saying 'Sirius, I ran outta shampoo, do you have any??' So, you guys KNOW how much I love my hair! Of COURSE I have shampoo, for like, every hair type. But I didn't want to wake up, so I just told him where in my trunk it was. 'Sirius, I can't find it!' he complained. So I had to drag myself out of bed and find it for him. I found that I couldn't get back to sleep! I was so stinking mad! I only got, like, 8 hourse of sleep! Usually on weekends I get ten! So I figured I'd take a nice, long bath and get ready for the day, and by then, I figured, everyone else would be up. So I was in the tub, AT LEAST half an hour, I had time to shave, brush my teeth, bandage my shaving wounds(hey I'm not coordinated that early!), wash my face, get changed, and do my hair for the day. And when I was done, NO ONE WAS AWAKE!! So I figured I'd get all my money and stuff ready for the Hogsmeade trip. I figured that if I made noise while I did that, everyone would wake up. But NO! Everyone slept on! It's wasn't fair. Peter can live on four hours of sleep, and he was getting more than me! So I figured that if I had to suffer, everyone had to suffer. I figured Tarzan would wake everyone. But seriously, I did you all a favor. It's eight o'clock people! They'll stop serving breakfast soon!"  
Everyone groaned, and some laughed. The figured Sirius was more to blame than Arthur. Besides, Arthur was only a fifth year. They didn't want to hold a grudge against him. Everyone else was stuck with him for at least another year. Plus, no one could stay mad at Sirius, except Bella, but she would eventually forgive him for anything. And breakfats was over at nine, so they only had an hour left. The only one who wasn't mad at all was Lily. She actually thanked Sirius, because now she had "something interesting to write home about!" Slowly, everyone left the Common Room to get changed and head down to breakfast.  
"Sirius, I'm not mad," James said, climbing down the marble stairacse with the gang on their way to the Great Hall, "but next time you want me to wake up, just shake me or something. I don't appreciate being woken by ape-like screams." Everyone laughed as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table.  
########################################################################  
Thirty minutes later, the gang was on their way to Hogsmeade. It was a beautiful day, and they stayed for hours. They spent, by far, the longest time in Zonko's. Bella and Lily got very suspicious when the guys told them to go ahead, they'd catch up with them later.  
"Why? Why do you guys want to get rid of us?" Bella asked, as Remus and Sirius practically pushed them out the door.  
"We need to talk to the manager." Sirius said, as if this was something they did everyday.  
"Guys, we have a whole year of Hogsmeade trips yet! Be careful what you say! Don't get us banned. Bella and I love this place too!" Lily said.  
"Oh, don't worry, if we have our way, we'll be welcomed in with arms wide open!" James said with an insane smile.  
The guys caught up with the girls later in Honeydukes. "So, what was that all about?" Bella asked. The guys knew they had no choice but to answer.  
"Well, we were thinking about marketing some stuff. We don't have enough money to start our own store, so we thought we could sell them some ideas. And, they're serious about buying our ideas! I mean, nothing's certain, but hey, we've had good luck so far!" James said, clearly showing his excitement.   
"Guys! That's great!" Lily said, as she and Bella kissed their boyfriends. Seeing who awkward Remus and Peter looked, the girls gave them hugs too.   
########################################################################  
November passed rather blandly. The highlight of the month was the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw Quidditch game. Gryffindore steam rolled them, thanks to excellent training by James, and a daring mission to get the Snitch by Lily. Remus was able to play his position as Chaser(since it wasn't a full moon: if it was, Molly Pherten would have stepped in: Molly was a distant cousin of Remus' and knew he was a werwolf), along with Arthur Weasley, and a sixth year named Frank Wood. James played Keeper. Sirius and a third year named Jessica Quander played Beaters. Jessica, though the youngest member on the team, kicked butt! She had played cricket, golf, and softball(A/N-do they have softball in England??) in the Muggle world. Peter was an alternate, though they only used him in emergencies. He was an excellent player, but afraid of heights, which made it hard for him to play. After the game, the Maurders went to Hogsmeade for some butterbeer for a celebration party, using the Maurder's Map and the Potter family heirloom, the Invisibility Cloak. "What if we didn't have this cloak? How would be get the stuff. And even worse, how will they have these parties when we're gone??" Remus asked. Everyone pondered the question as they gulped down ButterBeers.  
########################################################################  
December came quickly, and with it came snow, ice, hail, and freezing temperatures. Everyone hated to go to Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Astronomy, because they were outside and freezing. Potions was rough too, being in a cold dungeon. On the contrary, Divination was heaven with it's warm, constant fire.  
The Hufflepuff/Slytherin Quidditch match had to be postponed. Dumbledore thought it far too dangerous to play in a hail storm.  
The week before break, Professor McGonagall came around collection names for who was going to stay for the Holidays. Peter had to go home, as his family was traveling over break. But James, Lily, Bella, Sirius, and Remus all stayed: they had talked their parents into it, as it was their last year. As few other Gryffindor's stayed, but for the most part, they would have the Common Room to themselves.  
Dumbledore held a feast the last day of term, that way the students who were going away could still celebrate. As they entered the Great Hall, decorated with trees, mistletoe and other Christmas parephanilia, James thought of something.  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" James asked from his seat at the Gryffindor table. The entire Great Hall turned to look at him. "Yes, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore replied, half-amused, half-concerned.  
"Well, I was just thinking..."  
"WOW! That must have been tough James!" Sirius interjected. James elbowed him as everyone laughed.  
"Anyway, what if someone didn't celebrate Christmas? Look around, their are Christmas decorations all around, but not one thing to celebrate the great holiday of Hanukkah. It hardly seems politically correct..."  
"Mr. Potter, are you Jewish?" Dumbledore asked him, now greatly amused.  
"No sir, but I was thinking, what if someone here WAS Jewish? They might be offended."  
"Well, I would assume that a Jewish person would have spoken up, but you are right, it isn't politically correct." And with a wave of his wand, Dumbledore conjured and sent a menorah and driedel to the Gryffindor table. Everyone laughed, but Dumbledore wasn't done yet.  
"Mr. Potter, I was say mazel toff to you for having the chutzpah to speak up. Happy Hannukah to all!" Dumbledore sat down amid applause.  
Even after they were out of Hogwarts, people still teased James about his Hanukkah celebration.  
########################################################################  
The next day, the gang had seen Peter off to the train. When they returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, they just hung out, played chess, and finished their holiday homework(Lily and James, the Head Boy and Girl, of course). They did this most of the break too. It was a nice break from school.  
Christmas morning was interesting. The guys woke the girls bright and early by bursting into their dorm, carrying presents and singing carols. There was so much wrapping paper flying that the floor was covered.  
The Christmas feast were spectacular, as usual. The wizard crackers were great! Sirius smuggled some out with him and sent them of at midnight on New Year's Eve. The rest of the holiday passed all too quickly. Sooner than they would have liked, they were back in classes. The teachers felt that they should start preparing them for their N.E.W.Ts, much to everyone's dismay. Even Lily wa havng a hard time getting through their workload. But the guys had something to take their minds off work: next Saturday was a full moon...  
  
*A/N* How was it?? This is so fun to write!! About the Jewish think: James is a smart-alec and I'm politically correct, so it was natural. Sorry if I offended anyone: I didn't mean too! I don't know if I spelled the Jewish terms right, please forgive me if I didn't!! Sorry if it was too cliche! Please review anyway!! Tell me the good and bad stuff! Thanx!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
